


Para el Rey

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Incest, M/M, Surprise Gift, Unexpected Journey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Thor estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ser capaz de cuidar de Loki como el mismo Loki lo hacía. Siempre ocultos bajo su manto, decidió preparar algo especial para él.





	Para el Rey

“Tu eres mi Rey”.

Loki siempre escuchaba ese susurro cerca de su oído y siempre contestaba con un jadeo y una sonrisa, amaba escuchar la voz ronca de su hermano mayor pronunciando tan dulces palabras; era una simple frase que lo hacía estremecer. 

Pero llevaba días, semanas sin escucharla.

El primer día en que se vio evitado por Thor, lo tomó como algo normal pero aún así, lo hizo ponerse a pensar. 

—Hey, Thor — vio a su hermano caminando con sus amigos por los jardines del palacio.  
—Hermano — contestó Thor de una forma un tanto seca, pero Loki lo dejó pasar.  
—¿Terminaron de entrenar? Me gustaría enseñarte un hechizo nuevo que aprendí — ese día estaba entusiasmado por el gran avance que había conseguido en un hechizo que siempre explotaba en sus manos.

—Lo siento, Loki, tengo cosas que hacer. Será más tarde.

Loki miró los ojos turquesa de Thor y frunció el ceño, su hermano jamás se negaba cuando él le pedía algo. 

—Está bien, te veo después.

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta y se quedó observado a su hermano partir. Después de eso, no vio a Thor en todo el día y se quedó solo en su habitación pensando.

¿Había hecho algo para hacerlo enojar? 

—No le he hecho ninguna broma — se dijo a sí mismo.—¿Oh sí?

Sentado en su cama se puso a enumerar todas las bromas que le había hecho a Thor en los últimos días, ninguna de ellas ameritaba enojo, o eso creía. 

—Quizás está enojado con alguien más— se tumbó en la cama y desordenó las sábanas, girando de un lado a otro con frustración.— O quizás es imaginación mía.

 

 

 

Los días siguieron su curso con normalidad, sin nada novedoso, sin nada interesante excepto por el hecho de que Loki seguía siendo ignorado por Thor.

Cada vez que trataba de hablar con él, una nueva excusa aparecía y Loki se quedaba con un vacío que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior.

—Thor ¿Te gustaría ir a cabalgar?— Loki detuvo a su hermano después de que desayunaron juntos, increíblemente en el gran salón también se veía ignorado.  
—Lo siento, hermano, iré a Niðavellir por un par de espadas que encargué hace tiempo.  
—¡Niðavellir! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando creyó que, por fin, podría romper esa extraña distancia que había entre ellos.

—No, gracias. Sif me acompañará.  
—Ah... Está bien— trató de mantener la sonrisa cuando Thor acarició su cabello para después alejarse.

Y así se le fueron un par de días más. Y lo volvió a intentar.

 

 

La noche ya se apoderaba del reino y Loki vio a Thor caminando solo por un pasillo.

—Hermano — se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras recargaba la cabeza en su espalda. Oh, cómo extrañaba el contacto directo con ese cuerpo musculoso y grande.  
—Loki... ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Thor trató de girarse.  
—¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

Loki pasó por debajo del brazo de Thor sin dejar de abrazarlo, en su sonrisa había algo de miedo y esperanza.

—No, hermano. Estoy muy cansado.  
—Pero...— Nuevamente estaba tratando de sostener una sonrisa.— Han pasado muchos días. Yo te ext...  
—Lo sé, Loki— Thor le sonrió dulcemente.— Será otra noche ¿Te parece?

Decidió ya no contestar, dejó de abrazarlo y fue a encerrarse a su habitación con las lágrimas atrapadas en los ojos.

Esa noche fue la peor de todas. Una pesadilla lo hizo despertar entre jadeos y temblores. Siempre tenía a Thor cuando pasaba pero esta vez estaba completamente solo. Quería salir en busca de Thor y reclamarle por el abandono, quería refugiarse en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo gritarle por todos los días que llevaba alejándolo. Pero decidió ocultar todos esos sentimientos.

 

 

 

Cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ponerse más raras entre ambos, lo hicieron.

Las excusas desaparecieron, ahora Thor lo evitaba por completo. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraban, Thor escapaba, desaparecía, se alejaba de él sin siquiera cruzar palabra alguna.

Y Loki ya no sabía que hacer.

—Fandral— fue en busca de una respuesta, el amigo rubio de Thor le era muy fiel, pero Loki sabía como hacerlo hablar.  
—Hola, Loki. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Fandral, el encantador amigo rubio de Thor al escuchar su nombre, dejó su entrenamiento en la arena y caminó hasta Loki.  
—Necesito tu ayuda— Loki sonrío dulcemente y le ofreció una toalla al rubio para que se secara el sudor.  
—Gracias, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—¿Thor te ha dicho algo de mí?— Preguntó sin titubear.  
—¿De ti? ¿A qué te refieres?  
—Creo que... está enojado conmigo— Loki suspiró.— Pero no sé por qué.  
—Oh, ya veo. No, Thor no ha hablado de ti en días y, la verdad, eso es raro.

—¿Ah, sí? — La mirada esmeralda se ensanchó con una sorpresa que en realidad no existía.  
—Sí, siempre habla de ti, es difícil callarlo.  
—Uhm...— Loki bufó y torció los labios, ¿cuándo fue el día que dejó de entender a su hermano? 

—No te preocupes, hermanito— Fandral sonrió y abrazó a Loki por los hombros.— Es Thor, jamás estaría enojado contigo y si es así, entonces yo puedo convertirme en tu hermano.  
—Jajaja, no, gracias.

 

 

 

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Y las semanas, en un mes. 

Loki dejó de intentar acercarse a Thor, dejó de tratar de hablar con él, incluso dejó de buscarlo con la mirada.

Dejó que los días transcurrieran y comenzó a ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera el día en el que se encontraba.

—Hola, cariño— la Reina Frigga lo detuvo cuando él se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.  
—Madre.  
—¿Estás listo?— Su madre le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué?  
—¿Loki?  
—Madre, tengo que irme. 

Loki se alejó de su madre, en su rostro ya no había ni una sola emoción, ni ese brillo travieso que caracterizaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera vio a Thor pasar a su lado.

—¡Thor!— Gritó la Reina cuando vio a su hijo mayor.  
—Ma... ¿Madre?— Thor la miró con confusión, el tono de su madre era el característico que anunciaba un regaño.  
—¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermano?  
—¿Qué?— Thor volteó para ver como Loki giraba en una esquina y se perdía de su vista.— No le he hecho nada.

—Pero él...  
—Oh, cierto— Thor interrumpió a su madre antes de que esta expresara su preocupación.— Se que has preparado algo para esta noche pero, también se que sabes que a Loki no le gustan estas cosas.  
—Hijo— la Reina suspiró.—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Tengo una sorpresa para Loki.  
—¿Y no puedes entregársela después?  
—Eh... No — Thor titubeó, rascó su nuca y sonrió nerviosamente.  
—¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?— La Reina entrecerró los ojos y Thor dejó de sonreír.

—Es un viaje...— carraspeó.— Fuera de Asgard.  
—Hijo, sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que salgan del reino y tu lo has estado haciendo últimamente.  
—Ya se, ya se. Pero no lo voy a llevar a un lugar peligroso. Iremos a Midgard.

—¿Qué estás planeando?— Volvió a preguntar la Reina.  
—Madre, es una sorpresa— Thor besó la mejilla de su madre.— No puedo darte detalles... ¿Podrías encargarte de padre? 

La Reina mantuvo la mirada fija y llena de sospecha en su hijo mayor, hace años que se había resignado a los secretos que mantenían sus hijos; eran tan reservados y precavidos y, aún así, no pudieron escapar del ojo de su madre. Ella simplemente aceptó, después de todo, eran las Nornir quienes unían caminos.

—Bien, cariño. Te amo.  
—¡Yo te amo más!— Gritó Thor cuando comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Loki.

 

 

 

—Loki... ¡Loki!— Thor logró encontrar a su hermano menor dirigiéndose a su habitación.—¡Looooki!— Gritó para llamar su atención pero no consiguió nada.

Loki escuchó su nombre. Primero bajo, luego un poco más firme, después fue un grito. Suspiró, no era la primera vez que imaginaba que Thor lo llamaba, ya había pasado antes y, cuando volteaba, no había nadie.

—Loki— Thor lo detuvo por el brazo y Loki se sobresaltó.— Hermano. ¿Estás bien?  
—Th... Thor.

Loki parpadeó varias veces, miró de arriba a abajo a Thor y sus ojos terminaron posándose en los de su hermano mayor. Ese radiante turquesa parecía desconocido después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, esa perfecta sonrisa ya casi la había olvidado.

—Necesito que prepares equipaje. Nos vamos.  
—¿Qué...?— Loki sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra a pesar de que tenía muchas dudas y preguntas.

Primero, Thor parecía irreal, pero era muy real; esa energía e impaciencia lo delataban. Lo llevó hasta su habitación y tomó una mochila de cuero café que llenó con ropa y mantas delgadas. Sus miradas se cruzaban a cada rato y Thor le sonreía ampliamente.

Segundo. Había muchas cosas que quería reclamarle.

“¿Por qué me has estado ignorando?  
¿Por qué ahora me hablas?  
¿En verdad piensas que después de tanto tiempo voy a ir contigo a... no se dónde?  
¿Por qué me abandonaste tanto tiempo?” 

Thor lo tomó de la mano y fueron directo a su habitación, ni siquiera entraron. En las puertas había una mochila similar a la suya y su hermano mayor la agarró para colgar ambas mochilas en su hombro.

El atardecer ya se estaba esfumando y ahora Loki se preguntaba cómo es que en todo ese tiempo no había pronunciado nada. ¿Cómo le permitió a Thor llevarlo hasta el Bifröst?

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— Por fin pudo recuperar sus pensamientos. Descendió del caballo de Thor e ingresó tras de él a la gran cúpula dorada, incluso habían montado el mismo caballo sin haberse dado cuenta.  
—Haremos un viaje. Heimdall— Thor saludó al centinela del Reino.  
—Majestades— el guardián hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y colocó su espada en su lugar para activar el gran puente arco iris.

—Tenemos un acuerdo— Thor miró con seriedad a Heimdall y Loki enarcó una ceja confundido.

El centinela no contestó, tan sólo se limitó a mirar a ambos príncipes con aquellos ojos dorados tan penetrantes como el universo.

—Espera...— Loki se soltó del repentino agarre de su hermano.— No iré a ningún lado contigo— todas sus emociones estaban volviendo a él, sobre todo, el enojo, la ira y la frustración.  
—Sí— Thor sonrió y lo aferró del brazo.— Sí lo harás.

En un instante, ambos se vieron rodeados por cientos de luces deslumbrantes que se combinaban y fragmentaban de forma asombrosa. Loki no tuvo más opción que aferrarse a Thor pues aún le abrumaba la velocidad con la que el Bifröst los transportaba.

—¿¡A dónde vamos!?— Gritó Loki pensando que podía no ser escuchado.  
—Ya lo verás— recibió una serena y simple respuesta.

 

 

 

En el cielo había constelaciones diferentes a las que normalmente podía ver en su reino. Una sola luna iluminaba la noche.

—Agh... ¿Cuánto vamos a seguir caminando?  
—Deja de quejarte. 

Su hermano mayor lo arrastraba de la mano por un bosque denso que nunca antes había recorrido.

—Cuando te comportas de esta forma, das miedo.  
—Cállate y sigue caminando.  
—¿Por qué me trajiste a Midga...? Agh... Thor.

Se quejó al chocar contra la espalda de su hermano pues este se detuvo sin previo aviso y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro. 

Al final de su camino se topó con un claro despejado.

—Llegamos.  
—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?  
—Tu siempre estás cuidándonos, esto es mi agradecimiento.

En el centro había una pequeña casa de campaña, de telas doradas y verdes; en su interior había pieles oscuras y cojines rojos. Un sendero de velas alumbraba el lugar. 

Extendió su mano lentamente hacia el frente, pudo sentirlo, un campo de magia protegiendo ese pequeño espacio.

—Thor...  
—No me preguntes cómo lo hice, la verdad, fue algo difícil pero tú siempre haces esto.

Sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y su boca se quedó sin palabras, miró cada detalle para después mirar esos ojos turquesa que lo tenían hipnotizado desde hace cientos de años atrás.

—¿Estás llorando?  
—Ca... Cállate.

Limpió las emociones que tomaron forma y resbalaron por su rostro, pero no ocultó su felicidad. Los brazos de su hermano lo rodearon por la cintura y un beso cayó sobre sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amado hermano. Mi Rey.

Aún había reclamos naufragando por su mente. “¿Crees que voy a perdonarte solo por esto?” Quería decir pero ese último par de palabras lo hizo estremecer.

Agarró fuertemente a Thor por el cuello de su playera roja, lo arrastró hasta el centro del claro y atravesaron el escudo por el que se desplazaron un par de ondas doradas que no tardaron en desaparecer.

Loki besó a su hermano con desesperación. Con un sólo beso planeaba obtener todos aquellos que le fueron negados por tanto tiempo. Saboreó el dulzor de la boca de Thor y le arrebató todo el aliento, hasta que él mismo sintió que se perdía.

—¿Tú...?— Loki se ruborizó y se alejó de él, fue a la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba junto a la casa de campaña pero que no había notado.—¿Tú hiciste esto por mí?  
—¿Qué no es obvio?— Thor sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, le encantaba ver la ingenuidad en el rostro de su hermano menor, le encantaba volver a ver ese brillo que estuvo evitando por un mes para no fracasar en su propósito.

—Todo este tiempo... ¿Estuviste evitándome por esto?  
—Sí y lo siento— Loki escuchó el suspiro resignado de su hermano mientras él miraba el plato de madera que estaba sobre la mesa, tenía dulces que no conocía.— Tuve que juntar muchas cosas y no quería que te dieras cuenta. Lamento si te lastime.

—Sí, lo hiciste— ya no había más lágrimas en los ojos esmeralda y eso tranquilizó a Thor.— ¿Qué es esto?— Loki tomó un pequeño dulce suave y café del plato.  
—Oh, se llama chocolate. Pruébalo te va a gustar— Thor se acercó a él cuando vio que dejaba el dulce en su lugar.— Vamos— susurró y tomó el mismo dulce,— pruébalo— lo acercó a los labios de Loki y esperó a que los abriera.

Loki no quería ceder tan fácilmente, no después de un mes de ser ignorado, pero su hermano estaba ahí sonriendo dulcemente y rozando sus labios con ese dulce que desprendía un olor suave.  No quería hacerlo pero lentamente abrió los labios y le permitió a Thor colocar el chocolate en su boca.

—¡Oh! Es... Es...— Abrió mucho los ojos, era un dulce que combinaba dos sensaciones diferentes. Era rígido pero se deshacía fácilmente en su lengua, su sabor era fuerte pero no hostigaba.  
—Delicioso ¿Cierto? 

Loki asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios, se giró para tomar uno de esos chocolates y se lo ofreció a Thor. 

—Hay vino adentro— Thor murmuró sobre los labios de su hermano. Una pequeña mueca torció los labios de Loki, prefería el hidromiel pero, en todo caso, ni lo beberían sabiendo todo lo que estaba por pasar.  
—En verdad estaba enojado contigo — Loki habló bajamente, con ese tono amable y seductor que hacía a Thor gruñir.  
—¿Estabas?  
—Sí, estaba.

Loki volvió a tomar la iniciativa, sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Thor y entraron a la casa con un beso uniéndolos en todo momento.

—Thor...— Loki gimió cuando su hermano lo despojó de su jubón negro y su camisa de algodón verde con la urgencia de un amante que ha estado extrañando la intimidad de su pareja.— Te... extrañé demasiado— jadeó cuando los labios de Thor comenzaron a trazar un camino de su cuello a su boca.— No vuelvas... Ah... No vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso.  
—No lo haré— Thor mordió levemente su labio inferior.— También te extrañé, Loki— se deshizo de su propia ropa y se inclinó sobre Loki.— Me moría por tocarte— gruñó y sus manos se apoderaron del cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Las manos de Thor recorrían lentamente el cuerpo de Loki, cada caricia era lenta, suave y llena de amor. Iban de su abdomen a su pecho, pasaban por su cuello y descendían por su espalda marcando su espina dorsal. 

Loki jadeó y se recostó en las pieles, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por sus emociones. Un nuevo beso lo hizo ahogar un gemido en la boca de Thor cuando sus lenguas se unieron en una danza lenta. 

—Thor...

Thor comenzó a descender lentamente, marcando con su boca cada porción de piel pálida que tenía disponible. Plantó una mordida en el hombro de Loki, después la lamió y bajó un poco más para morder su pecho; trazó círculos con su lengua, sorbió suavemente su piel y volvió a morder el mismo lugar, dejando una pequeña marca rojiza. 

Hizo un camino de saliva por el abdomen de Loki y se deshizo de su pantalón para poder seguir complaciéndolo, hubo un sobresalto y un grito que lo deleitó hasta hacerlo estremecer.

—Thor...

Loki volvió a gemir cuando Thor lo abordó con su boca, cuando su lengua se enroscó en él con lentitud, cuando sintió el calor invadirlo de pies a cabeza. Sus delgados dedos se enredaron el el largo y rizado cabello dorado de su hermano y sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a guiar sus movimientos, exigiéndole a Thor no abandonarlo y tomarlo por completo.

Loki sabía que sólo era un poco de control y dominio el que tenía esa noche. En cualquier momento lo perdería, en minutos él estaría a merced de Thor. Y eso era lo que esperaba. 

Thor lo agarró de las muñecas y lo abandonó, no sin antes besar repetidamente su pelvis hasta causarle cosquillas y hacerlo retorcer sobre las pieles.

—Loki...— su voz era tan ronca y dulce como siempre y Loki abrió los ojos para poder deleitarse con el brillo de los ojos turquesa que se posaban sobre él.— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Thor subió lentamente y susurró cerca de su oído mientras deslizaba su mano derecha bajo los glúteos de Loki, acomodándolos y acariciando suavemente entre ellos.— Pídeme lo que sea.

—A... A ti— Loki se aferró a los brazos de su hermano cuando un dedo lo invadió repentinamente.— A ti, Thor. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Un segundo dedo lo hizo callar y buscar los labios de Thor. Y un tercer dedo lo hizo arquearse y arañar esos brazos que tanto adoraba marcar.

—Thor... Thor... Thor— Loki olvidó todo su enojo y se dejó hacer por las manos de Thor. Cada sensación era lenta, profunda y delirante y no eran nada en comparación con lo que en verdad quería y deseaba.

Los dedos de Thor, tan lentos y placenteros, lo abandonaron arrancándole un último estremecimiento. Un último jadeo provocado por la profundidad con la que se adentraron para después dejarlo.

Parpadeó para despejar las lágrimas y le permitió a Thor acomodarse entre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo estaba esperando, su corazón estaba agitado aguardando y sus labios rogaban una vez más por un beso.

—Te amo— susurró Thor cuando entró lenta y profundamente en Loki.— Te amo, Loki.  
—Ngh... Thor— Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Loki y terminaron en las comisuras de su sonrisa. 

¿Cómo podía estar enojado con alguien que le profesaba amor tan devotamente? Tenía que admitirlo, Thor le dio un regalo que no esperaba y que le reafirmó ese gran amor, que sin duda alguna, ambos se tenían. 

Era una noche en la que podía ser libre, una en la que no tenía la necesidad de usar seiðrs para ocultarse. Era una noche en la que podía disfrutar sin remordimiento. Un regalo perfecto.

Loki pasó sus manos por el cabello dorado de su hermano, lo abrazó por el cuello y cruzó sus piernas sobre su espalda cuando ambos se unieron en una faena lenta y agobiante. 

—Siempre...— Siseó Loki.— Tu siempre haces... que cambie de parecer— jadeó entre cada palabra.— Tu... Ah... tu, Thor, siempre haces que te ame más.

El asir de Thor se marcó en su cadera y el ímpetu de su noche incrementó hasta hacerlos jadear y gemir casi en sincronía. Loki se estremeció y arqueó cuando el placer y deseo se desbordaron por todo su cuerpo, una sensación electrificante detuvo por un segundo su corazón para después hacerlo latir frenéticamente y su aliento se perdió tras un último gemido.

Thor gruñó con fuerza y se apoderó del cuello de Loki, lo llenó de besos y lo mordió cuando alcanzó el mismo placer, liberándolo dentro de él y jadeando con cada espasmo de su propio cuerpo.

 

 

 

—Thor...— Loki se acomodó sobre el pecho de Thor, las pieles los cubrían y ambos estaban unidos en un abrazo.  
—Loki.  
—Yo...— La duda selló los labios de Loki. Tenía curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad por todo lo que Thor había hecho para él.  
—Quieres saber, ¿cierto?  
—Sí.

—Pues pregunta.  
—¿Por qué Midgard? ¿Cómo conseguiste hacer el escudo? Y— Loki alzó la mirada para poder ver firmemente a Thor.—¿Qué acuerdo tienes con Heimdall?  
—Vaya, son muchas preguntas — Thor ladeó la cabeza y besó el cabello negro y despeinado de Loki.—¿Realmente quieres saber?

—Ah... ¿Sí? — Una sonrisa decoró su rostro y cerró los ojos.— Sabes que, déjalo así. Que se quede en un misterio.  
—Jaja, está bien.  
—Gracias, Thor...— Loki se enderezó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su hermano.— Te amo, pero en verdad, no vuelvas, no vuelvas a ignorarme.  
—No lo haré, Loki— Thor no dejó de abrazarlo.— Te amo, haré cualquier cosa por y para ti. Tu eres mi Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten. Un pequeño OS para Loki con motivo de su cumpleaños.


End file.
